


Some Sunny Day

by Voodooling



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, M/M, Podfic Available, post winter soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodooling/pseuds/Voodooling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I…’ The soldier begins, and then coughs a little, his voice rough from disuse. ‘Can I… Have a glass… Of milk?’<br/>Steve watches him quizzically, before his gaze softens, and he nods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Sunny Day

Vera Lynn drifts through the paper thin walls, crooning of bittersweet goodbyes and loved ones left at home. Muted conversations can be heard through other doors, but it is his own that Steve stares at with unease. Tentatively, Steve unlocks the door, and quietly slips inside, closing the door behind him with an almost silent ‘click’. The music weaves through his apartment, and as he follows the music, he prepares himself for the possibility of an attack, a repeat of the last time his record player was played by someone besides himself. He peers around the corner, and his breath catches.

 _We’ll meet again…_    
It’s Bucky.  
 _…Don’t know where, don’t know when…_  
The man appears to be asleep, the lines of his face softened in slumber, making him appear younger and peaceful, a contrast to what the man has really become. Steve walks gently forward, before falling to his knees by Bucky’s sitting form.  
 _…But I know we’ll meet again…_  
Bucky’s eyebrows furrowed before his eyes opened. His gaze immediately darts to Steve, who gives him a hesitant smile.  
 _…Some sunny day._  
‘Hey Bucky.’  
The former assassin continues to watch him, and despite his attempt at alertness, his eyes betray how utterly fatigued the man really is. There is shifting, and Bucky’s real hand draws away from his lower abdomen to reveal a wound, shallow, but bleeding nonetheless. Steve’s breath hitches, before he reaches his hand out to pull Bucky’s shirt up for a clearer view of the wound. Bucky’s hand covers Steve’s.  
‘I…’ The soldier begins, and then coughs a little, his voice rough from disuse. ‘Can I… Have a glass… Of milk?’  
Steve watches him quizzically, before his gaze softens, and he nods.  
When he returns from the kitchen, two glasses of milk in hand, he finds that Bucky is staring intently at something in his non-cybernetic hand. When he places the glass of milk in front of him, Steve sees that it is his old compass, opened, revealing the photo inside.  
‘It’s me.’ Whispers Bucky.  
‘Till the end of the line, didn’t I say?’ Bucky looks up at that.  
‘Wasn’t… If my memory is wrong… Wasn’t it Peggy’s photo that was in here?’ Steve smiles, and nods.  
‘During the war, yeah, it was. I loved her, but she’s lived a fulfilling life, and I’m happy for her. Now though… It’s always been you, Buck. The two of us, and when you fell…. When I realized you were the winter soldier…’ He reaches out to touch Bucky’s hand, the one of metal and rust. ‘This compass now holds you, to keep you with me, until I could save the real you.’ Bucky’s fingers curled over Steve’s at that. ‘I had you beside me then, so I didn’t need a photo, I had you.’  
They stayed like that, sipping at their glasses of milk in one hand, the other clasped in each other’s. We’ll meet again fades out and blends into the white cliffs of Dover, and the setting sun paints the apartment with an orange glow.   
‘You won’t need the photo anymore.’ Says Bucky, after he’s drained his glass. Steve looks up at him, trying to conceal the hope in his eyes.  
‘Yeah?’ Bucky smiles at that.  
‘Yeah.’  
Later, when wounds are patched and empty glasses are in the sink, two figures are huddled together under soft covers, and the apartment remains peaceful through to the morning sunrise.  
A new dawn, a new day- a new beginning.  
  
Fin.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] Some Sunny Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107252) by [Voodooling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodooling/pseuds/Voodooling)




End file.
